


To Our Heart's Content

by Sonic-Not-Sonic (UltimateGamer101)



Series: SNS's Sonic One-Shots [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Die Now Or Get Your Money Back, Feelings, Fluff, Instant Death Guarantee By The Conclusion Of This Fic, It's so fluffy you're gonna die, M/M, They love each other so much, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, metonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/Sonic-Not-Sonic
Summary: Sonic was tired.It wasn't the kind of tired that came from overexertion, though, or the kind of tired that came from an outpouring of emotion. Rather, it was the kind of tired that came from sunshine and warmth, and it was the kind of tired that was more than welcome on a day that bore no obligations. Sonic was content, smiling as his eyes slid shut of their own volition, and there was no other feeling in the world that he'd rather experience in this moment...Well,almostno other feeling.
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: SNS's Sonic One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716535
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	To Our Heart's Content

The world was gentle, in this moment, as Sonic the Hedgehog rested at the base of a tree upon a hill. Leaves rustled softly overhead, and short tufts of grass brushed against his fur, as a light breeze made its way past him. Birds chirped and squirrels chattered, and children laughed as they ran about the park nearby; sounds that were bright and pleasant and cheerful. The world was gentle, helping him relax after an exciting day of running around, and he was at peace.

This was a rare state of being for him, to be honest. He lived a generally carefree life, sure, and he was able to find some enjoyment in his circumstances even when under a great deal of stress, but this feeling in him at this moment... this lack of restless energy urging him to go-go-go and _do something_ , this true and utter _peace_ that allowed him a break from all that... it was rare. It was _special_. It was... _unique_.

Without that nearly constant energy urging him into movement, without any responsibilities he needed to tend to or anyone he needed to particularly worry about, Sonic was actually feeling a bit tired. It wasn't the kind of tired that came from overexertion, though, or the kind of tired that came from an outpouring of emotion. His eyes were simply slipping shut seemingly of their own volition, and he was so warm and comfortable that he felt as though he could lay here forever, as though he wasn't usually in possession of high levels of impatience and hyperactivity. He was calm... and he was tired, and he was happy...

And he was slowly... _drifting away_... to the calming sounds of nature around him.

He didn't know how much time he spent in that restful state, but he first began to stir when the breeze gained a slight chill to it, as the daytime transitioned into night. It wasn't enough for him to open his eyes, nor was it enough for him to consider moving- he simply remained there, breathing in the fresh, crisp, early autumn air. Decomposing leaves and pine needles disguised the more artificial scents of the city nearby, the natural beauty of the forest park overshadowing the gas and rubber and concrete that almost surrounded it. Even though the nighttime was upon him, he did nothing but smile, as he remained in that relaxed state of his.

His eyes only slid open when the feel of artificially heated hands upon his legs and torso alerted him to the presence of his other half, metal hands and arms scooping him up from where he lay upon the grass and dirt, pulling him close and warming him up from the light chill that had settled over him.

"Good evening," his partner murmured, in a voice that was set to a quieter volume than usual. "I had not wanted to disturb you, but I noticed that your surface temperature was approaching the point in which you would have gotten up on your own soon, and thus figured that now would be a good time to give into my impulsive urge to pick you up and hold you. I hope you don't mind, terribly?"

Sonic wrapped his arms around the android that was intended to be his copy, the android that was so much _more_ than that in truth, and snuggled comfortably into the warm embrace.

"Not at all, Mets. You're welcome to give into those impulsive urges of affection _anytime_."

The two remained there for a moment, simply enjoying the other's company after this almost complete day without, before the android started to move. Sonic didn't question it, having been carried home a time or two by the other, and having returned the favor a few times himself. It was something of a bonding activity that they never spoke of, this tradition of cradling arms and warm bodies and of celestial entities in the sky above, but they both knew that they enjoyed it. It was theirs, and it was _special_ , and he could feel his contentment with the day only growing stronger with every step of Metal's taken through the trees.

"You can probably tell that I spent the day doing nothing but relaxing under that tree back there, so I guess that leaves me to ask how your day was. So, electrifying partner of mine, how _was_ your day?"

Dried leaves and fallen twigs snapped beneath artificial feet as they carried onwards, the stars twinkling overhead, as Metal mused out a response.

"It was adequate, I suppose. I completed many tasks that I needed to, and I was successful in locating a mechanic with some of the parts needed for both new upgrades and routine maintenance. As usual, however, my day did not reach a satisfactory conclusion until I found you sleeping upon the hill, and thus returned to your side."

Releasing a little laugh, the blue hedgehog pulled himself up a bit by an artificial shoulder and brushed his cheek against the android's muzzle plate, feeling his skin give way to the generally-unyielding surface beneath it. The hands supporting him did not waver, shifting to follow his movement and holding him as carefully as ever, despite their owner knowing better than anyone else just how durable he truly was.

"Chaos, you're such a _dork_! Have you been reading sappy romance novels again recently?"

To his delight, Metal looked away, the bottom of his optics screen gaining the red tint that acted as his equivalent of blushing.

" _Silence_... You know full well that I only started reading them because they came highly recommended as research material on the amorous arts... just as you know that I enjoy the sympathetic emotions elicited by the subject matter depicted..."

Sonic grinned, and playfully kissed the warm piece of metal that was closest to his lips, before continuing to tease the other.

"Aw, are the emotions elicited by our own relationship not enough to get you by? Should I be worried about you falling in love with a literary Casanova jumping from the pages and sweeping you off your feet? If I have competition, you'd better inform the other guy of my badass existence, so it can at least be a fair fight when we finally meet in a dramatic showdown for your heart."

The android carrying him released a noise of displeasure at this, tightening his grip and pulling him closer, as piercing red eyes gazed into his own. It was such a sudden shift from the previous embarrassment that it took Sonic a moment to register it, but when he did and when Metal started speaking again, he realized that he'd messed up somewhere.

"I do not have a heart, Sonic, but you are aware of how important you are to me. If these emotions of mine should come to pose a risk to the integrity of our connection, then they would be cast aside. You are the focal point of my existence. Please do not trivialize the value that you have to me."

Feeling his cheeks heat up at this, the blue hedgehog was now the one to look away, as he slumped a bit into his partner's embrace. He somehow, _somehow_ , kept forgetting that Metal was exceptionally serious when it came to their relationship and anything that might threaten it. He didn't know _how_ he kept forgetting, especially when the android once threatened to liquify Jet's bones after an unintentionally nasty race that had involved him being knocked into deep water and nearly drowning, but he did. It was a problem, really. 

"Y-Yeah, I know. Sorry. I love you too."

"Good," the android responded, his grip remaining gentle even though it had become firm. "You are my _complement_ , and I am yours, and I will continue to remind you of this more than is strictly necessary. Your easily distracted mind will eventually grasp the entirety of what I mean when I say that you are valuable to me, and even then, I will continue to remind you... You will never be allowed to forget it."

Sonic pressed his reddened face into the space where his partner's shoulder met his neck, unable to quite contain the emotions that this promise stirred up in him without reacting, whining softly. He couldn't help it! Here he was, just messing around and having a good time, and then Metal has to go and say _those_ things! So _genuinely_! It was too much to take with a straight face! It was too much to take without expressing how it affected him!

"Please," the blue hedgehog muttered into Metal's neck, clinging to the android perhaps a bit tighter than he himself was being held, "do that for more things, too? I don't want to forget _anything_ about you. I want to understand you just as much as you understand me. Help me do that?"

His partner nodded, careful in this movement so as to avoid pinching or squeezing him uncomfortably, and words were no longer needed to continue this conversation of theirs. They continued speaking by their mutual embrace, by the soft kisses that he laid upon Metal's neck and cheek and shoulder, by the welcome pressure that the android exerted upon his malleable limbs and torso. The chill of the nighttime air was long forgotten in the warmth of this shared moment, metal and flesh pressed against one another in a wordless reminder of their shared existence, comforting to the both of them in similar and different ways. They were together, and that was the most important thing. They were together, and nothing would tear them apart.

Sonic sighed happily as he was carried up the mountain towards their cabin home, shifting a bit to test the strength of Metal's grip upon him. It was almost surprising, how comfortable he was being held like this, in this vulnerable position that would in any other grasp have his quills bristling and his smile sharpening dangerously. The hands upon him could crush him without too much resistance if their owner so chose to, positioned as they were in areas that were already past his natural defenses, but he knew that they would not do so. He knew that Metal valued him more than he valued himself, that he would never attempt to harm him of his own free will, and it was soothing to him. He could trust this individual holding him more than any other, he could trust him at his weakest and never fear being hurt... It felt nice, being so close to the other in this intimate, emotional way, and he was happy that his journey through life had taken him down this path.

Sinking into the arms that held him, his eyes slipping shut as he shared in the warmth of his partner's embrace, the blue hedgehog felt himself relax back into the sleepy contentment he'd felt earlier. He was happy, _so happy_ , that he was where he was today... that he was with Metal, that he could lower his guard completely around at least one other person... The two of them together felt _right_ to him, like there had been a missing piece from his puzzle and he hadn't ever known it, until it had been found and he was made whole. This relationship of theirs... if it was a choice between Metal and the rest of the world, he couldn't really say which he would choose, but some part of himself deep inside whispered that he would go with Metal every time. 

The two of them were a team, two halves of a greater whole, and nothing would ever tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who read the last one-shot I posted, I hope you enjoyed the emotional whiplash between that fic and this one xD


End file.
